Mon Cheri
by Talia Treves
Summary: All is quiet in the fight against evil, and our beloved friends return for another year of school. How can one 17 year old transfer student help to change the year for those at Hogwarts and perhaps all of the people of the magical world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters in the Harry Potter series they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Description: Hermione has changed and people are noticing especially a certain blonde Slytherin. Can he resist the temptation she represents? Is his hate for 'mud bloods' stronger than his love for her? We'll see

Mon Cheri

Draco Malfoy waved good bye to his mother as he carried his luggage to the platform. Glancing around he quickly spotted his friend Baize Zabini, Baize and he had been friends for as long as he could remember, since before they were born or so said Baize. "Hey Draco! How was summer, bet was yours was better than mine!" he called hinting at the fact that Draco's father had been carted off to Azkaban at the end of last year and thus was most assuredly away ALL summer.

"I should think so Baize! Hey how did it go with your dad?" Draco asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I didn't tell him figured I'd save it for when I'm safe." Baize replied. Draco knew what Baizes father did to him but couldn't tell anyone without Baizes consent.

"That is probably bes…wow!" Draco exclaimed staring at the delectable creature behind his friend.

Baize turned to see what had distracted his friend only to see one of the most gorgeous creatures ever created standing near the entrance to platform 9 ¾ . "Wow is right! Who do ya think she is?" he asked turning back to his mesmerized friend.

"I have no idea she has to be at least our age she can't be older unless she is a teacher. Man I would LOVE to be in her class!"

"Then… why don't you go find out who she is!" Baize said pushing Draco towards the beauty.

Hermione waited for Ron and Harry to show up. 'Grr their late!' she thought to herself running her hand threw her hair. It had tamed down a lot during the summer and now fell in gently feathered waves down to her waist, her mother had always told her to cut it but Hermione had disobeyed as usual (A/N Man I wish my hair would do that!). She wore some of the make-up her aunt had given her last Christmas and after several tries had finally gotten it so she was happy with the results. She had received a notice over the summer that she was to be the head girl and was determined to make this, her last year at Hogwarts, her best year at Hogwarts! She would be daring! She would try new things! She would not be held back by anything!

Hermione smiled at the recount of her resent resolution and reaffirmed her determination to fulfill it. "Hey." a deep baritone voice said breaking her reverie and bringing her back to reality.

"Hello?" she replied turning around to see a very handsome tall young man with honey-gold hair and silver-blue eyes. Hermione momentarily did not recognize Malfoy but when she did she began to get nervous. Here she was alone and Draco Malfoy had just approached her with the obvious intention of talking to her.

"Hello how are you?" Draco inquired after her.

"fine." She hesitantly "why are YOU talking to me?" she asked shaking her head slightly.

"No reason I just saw that you were alone and felt like making a new acquaintance."

"But, you HATE me."

"Well…umm…I do?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"YES!" Draco lied.

"Then tell me who am I?" Hermione asked enjoying seeing Malfoy struggle.

"Well…uhhh…you know who you are so why should I have to tell you!" he exclaimed finding an escape.

"Because…" Hermione said getting closer to him, "I…" she was now only inches away from him, "don't think you know who you are talking to." She finished staring up at him.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Draco smirked staring down at her (A/N and getting a good view down her shirt to boot)

"I…" she began tickling him with her sweet smelling breath and inching closer (if that was possible) "am..." Hermione continued almost reaching him full soft pink lips "Hermione Granger." She finished with a flourish. Then without a moments notice she pushed him away laughing and cried "know this Malfoy that today you were just played by a mudblood." Hermione chuckled at the shocked look on Draco's face then turned and strutted away, knowing that she had just begun a war with Malfoy that was bound to prove interesting.

A/N Dun, Dun, Dun! What shall happen? What will Draco do to get back at her? Hmmmm those are good questions….. I really don't know, hey audience do you have any Idea's? I promise to tell everyone it was yours! Honest!


	2. What a Difference Some Makeup Makes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner I didn't know how to add on chapters so I had to wait for my friend (who was camping) to tell me. Any way I got my first reviews and I really wanted to thank these people and give them my comments: thank you for the consideration Rachel, tfSasha (thanks for telling me how his name was spelt cause I tried that first then my computer told me it was wrong so I listened to it, silly me), Wrinkles the Troll (lovely name!), Roundaboutgrl (don't worry I'm not like that and thus my characters won't be like that.)

Chapter 2: what a difference some make-up makes!

Harry couldn't stop laughing. 'Go Hermione!' he thought as he walked after her chuckling at Draco's stricken form. "'Mione! Wait up!" he cried jogging after his retreating friend. Hermione turned around and a great big smile creased her face causing her entire body to almost glow. 'Wow she sure has changed a lot over the summer' he mused as he caught up to her.

"Hey how was your summer?" Harry inquired after her

"Great how was yours?" was her replied glancing up his tall lanky frame to her dear friends face. His jet black hair was a fair contrast to his pale complexion and bight green eyes.

"Alas, fair maiden, tis a tale of great woe." Harry began taking the air of a great story teller about to recount the tale of Hamlet or Macbeth. Hermione laughed and then playfully punched Harry's arm. "Ouch!" He cried rubbing the spot she had hit, "That hurt!" Hermione chuckled again at the absurdity of that comment as he was a full head taller than herself and much more muscled (A/N it is from all that Quidditch practice he does).

***

Draco glared at his archnemisis and Hermione. Where did she get off doing that to him! Oh she would pay for her arrogance, he swore to himself before getting up and dusting himself off.

Blaise's face was red from laughter, laughter which was only intensified when he saw Draco's flushed face. "Real smooth man, real smooth." He chuckled and slapped his friends back. The comment earned a good hard glare from Draco which only made him laugh even harder. 'I will get back at her' was the only comprehendible thought running through his head.

***

"That must be her!" Cherie mumbled to herself in her energetic little manner before picking up her baggage and trailed after the pair of laughing adolescents.

***

"Harry, who is your friend?" Ronald Weasley asked as her approached his best friend. Harry began laughing again. "Wot?" Ron demanded. "Where's 'ermione?"

"That is Hermione!" Harry exclaimed threw fits of VERY manly giggles.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed staring hard at this transformed Hermione. "Hermione you look so different! What happened to you?" He asked scrolling his eyes up and down this girl. She wore a shiny red shirt with a folding neckline that barely stretched over her breasts. After finally averting his gaze down from her chest Ron noted her black cargo pants that folded neatly over the tops of her black and red skater shoes.

Bending over in a fit of laughter over her friend's inability to recognize her Hermione tried to speak only to have the words come out as hysterical giggles. Finally getting her laughter under control Hermione straightened up and spoke "you would be amazed what a little make-up can do to a girl Ron!" with that she hopped on the Hogwarts Express and lead Harry and one very baffled Ron into an empty compartment.

A/N: who could be following them? Well I'll tell you….next chapter. Mwahahahaha! Please Read and review cause I have NEVER gotten a review and I want one!


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: oh fish! Why do I bother you already know I own nothing so why bother? Whisper whisper Wait I do own some thing!

Chapter 3: unexpected encounters

Blaise was talking energetically to Draco as they sat on the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly the door to their compartment swung open stopping the rather one sided conversation. In front of the now staring Slytherins was a tall (for a girl) brown haired, brown eyed beauty. She looked as though she was looking for someone. Baize was the first one to speak up "Hello! Are you looking for some where to sit?" his voice seemed to startle the girl but she recovered swiftly and replied to his query.

"No I have a place but, um would you be willing to direct me to either a Mister Draco Malfoy or Miss Hermione Granger please?" she requested her well shaped brow furrowing as she tried to recall the names.

Blaise glanced over to his shocked friend and answered the darling girl's innocent question. "My friend here is your Mister Malfoy and I have no idea where Hermione is."

"That is Draco?" she asked wrinkling her nose a little before closing the compartment door and sitting across from Blaise and Draco. "Hello I believe I have yet to be properly introduced to you. I am Cherie Black." She said her voice shooting and friendly as she extended a hand to Baize.

"I am Blaise Zabini and this shocked little lump is Draco Malfoy." He said reaching out and shaking Cherie's hand. A bright smile spread over her face and the compartment seemed to brighten a little. She had such an infectious smile that Blaise couldn't help but smile with her. "How do you know our dear Draco here?" Baize inquired the grin still plastered to his face but deep down he feared her answer.

"Oh I am his second cousin once removed on his mother's side." She explained inclining her head a little "I'm from Canada!"

At those last words Draco seemed to wake from his shocked stupor and nodded as though it all made perfect sense. "Oh are you umm…Desiree's child?" he said trying to recall his cousin's name.

Cherie smiled again and nodded, her brown hair bobbing in behind her in its pony tail. "Oh my! Now that we have met I must tell you, if you hadn't already noticed I am going to be going to Hogwarts with you this year! I have to go now and find Hermione while she is in a rather confined area!" she laughed as she stood up. "Bye Blaise! Bye Draco!" she called animatedly from the door as she exited.

***

"Hello?" a voice came echoing down the hall and Harry got up to see who it was. He didn't care to much for Ron's new staring habit (only with Hermione) and was looking for ANY excuse to get out of that compartment. If Draco Malfoy himself came looking for a fight Harry would rather do that than sit another minute in that compartment with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello! Who are you?" Harry asked the burnet whom he had never seen before. Transfer students were rare and that had to be what she was because she was too old to be a first year and to young to be a teacher and thus had to be a new student from another school. "Are you looking for some one?"

"Yes I am Cherie Black and I was wondering if you could direct me to Hermione Granger, a boy named Seamus told me I could find her over here." Harry was taken aback by this but politely answered her question.

"She is in this compartment." He replied

"Oh good I have finally found her! May I come in and join you? Unless on coarse you don't want me to?" she asked taking on an almost hurt tone at the thought of being denied entry to the compartment.

"Umm of coarse you can come in!" Harry exclaimed finding himself unable to refuse this girl anything.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed her smile shining brightly as Harry held the door open for her to enter.

***

As Harry and Cherie entered the compartment Hermione looked up hoping for any excuse to leave, she had already went to the bathroom, twice, and changed into her ropes and thus was stuck in the train compartment with Ron and his new staring problem. "Harry who is this?" she asked the pair.

"I was hoping you would know." Harry started "she seems to know you well enough."

"I am sorry for the trouble but you do know me Hermione." The girl paused for a moment before continuing "I am Cherie Black you have been writing me for the last 2 years while I was in Canada.

"Cherie is that you!" Hermione exclaimed standing and hugging her pen pal. "I thought you were still in Canada! How ever did you get here?"

"Well there is a story I have been working on it for months and at the end of last year when my old school got closed by the government…lousy, stinking, Gordon… I finally was able convince my mother and father to let me go to Hogwarts for my final year of schooling. There ya see is how I got to be here!"

"Oh Cherie that is what you meant by 'I'll see ya soon' in your last letter! You old tease how dare you do this to me!"

Cherie grinned "Quite easily my dear friend! The hard part was finding you! Although I made some amazing friends along the way. Oh I have to get into my robes could you show me the way Hermione?" Cherie asked observing her friend as she wriggled under the piercing gaze of the red head. "And you! Haven't you ever seen a _girl_ before? Stop staring!" she cried and smacked the top of Ron's head before taking Hermione and departing the compartment.

***

"Oy wot was that for?" Ron exclaimed to Harry as Hermione and that girl, Cherie left the compartment.

A/N: Ron is weird! Anyway Cherie rocks! She was originally going to be called Rachel but then I changed my mind. Anyway hope you liked it!


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: See I do own some thing and if you try to steal Cherie I will hunt you down like the dirty, rotten, character stealing pig you are!

Chapter 4: arrival

"Thank you so much for that Cherie! It was getting very uncomfortable sitting there while his eyes bored their way through my clothing!" Hermione exclaimed hugging her long-distance friend again. Her letters had brought great comfort having someone else to vent to and help solve her problems and to help solve their problems. Hermione had always anticipated getting letters from Cherie and finding out how things were in Canada and how her sad little love life was doing if she had made any big moves like gotten her first kiss (A/N I am basing Cherie off of me and as I have yet to receive my first kiss so does she). "Here is the bathroom you change in one of the stalls."

"Okay!" came the enthusiastic reply and Cherie moved towards one of the stalls only to have a presumptuous little third year sneak in and try to steal it from her. Cherie caught the child's back collar and yanked them back out of her stall. "Who da ya think ya are ya little brat! Get the heck outta my stall before I beat ya till ya can't even say your own name!" Cherie cried tossing the scared little third year out of the way and flashing a grin at Hermione telling her that she had been joking and stepped into the stall she had just defended.

When Cherie and Hermione finally exited the girl's bathroom they ran into Draco and Blaise as they exited the boy's bathroom. Malfoy sneered at Hermione and was about to make some irrelevant comment about her muggle heritage when Blaise noticed Cherie "Cherie I see you found her! Hermione could you tell me how you two are connected to each other?"

Hermione glared at Draco then looked at Blaise, he had never really participated in the dreadful taunts that Draco seemed to find so witty so she figured she could be civil to him. Then Cherie spoke up "Hermione and I have know each other for two years now and are very good friends. Are you guy's friends?"

"Umm not really Cherie we never really hung out much. Never had much reason since we are in different houses and all."

"Oh…" Cherie sighed looking down at the floor of the corridor.

Blaise seeing her sadness at this news decided it was high time someone rectified this situation. "But now with your connection to Draco and Hermione here we may just have to arrange to hang out more often.

"Really?" Cherie brightened up at this and the hall to seemed to brighten, at least in Baizes eyes. "That would be wonderful!" just then the train started to slow down. "Oh my! We have to go get our things see you guys at the school!" Cherie cried behind herself and Hermione as they made their way back to their compartment.

***

"First years!" yelled a big giant of a man and I told Hermione that meant me because I was technically a first year at least until I got sorted into a house. 'Now what were they again? Gryphon, snake, raven, and hypo…I think'

I glanced around me I was probably a full head taller than all the real first years 'but that was normal for me as I was used to hanging out with oriental students who well to say the were short was nice. The last time I had been able to look one of them in the eyes was in grade nine and she was considered TALL! Oh well I loved them especially Megumi and Ayaka, I really missed them and couldn't have missed them more.' I felt a wave of home sickness hit me and I really wanted to turn back then I saw a little girl she was with the group of first years by some how it seemed that the other's were excluding her.

"Alright' then get into pairs and we'll begin!" the giant called and I made my way trough the sea of munchkins to the child. Bending down I looked into her sapphire blue eyes just looking for a moment before speaking "do you want to be my partner?" I asked

"Why? You aren't a first year. You're too big!" she exclaimed with vigor.

I smiled and she smiled back "No I am not a first year. But it is my first year here and I have to go with you guys so I figured that you were the only person here that might talk to me. So how about it do you want to be my partner? I can row faster and harder than any of them so you won't have to work as hard or we could just beat everyone else to the castle. Sound like a deal?" I bargained still beaming at the child.

"Ok. I'm Maria who are you?"

"I am Cherie I came all the way from Canada to go to school here and looks like I have been rewarded with finding an angel." I said lightly brushing my hand against her wavy gold hair that was falling peacefully down her back. "Come on let's go and get a boat!" I exclaimed dashing away towards to shore where many boats were lined. "Hop in I'll push it out!"

Maria jumped in and scurried to the bow of the boat as I slid the light little craft out on to the dark depths.

***

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a child screamed as a tentacle extended out of the lakes surface pushing him back into the boat he was falling out of.

"What are you chicken?" I asked politely to the weeping child feeling little remorse for this child who as Maria told me had called her a mudblood at every turn. Reaching out I patted the squids extended tentacle and cooed soothingly to it showing it that is had done well and was appreciated.

"Wow you are brave!" Maria exclaimed eyes wide at seeing me touch the out stretched tentacle.

"It is not hard. Here you try." I said grasping her little hand and showing her how to stroke the squid's tentacle. Children stared as they passed us and I could hear many of the boys boasting that they could do that if they wanted to.

"Come on we have to continue we wouldn't want to be late for the sorting." I said giving the squid a final pat and continued rowing.

"Oh no I don't want to be sorted!" Maria squeaked. "Jason said that we had to battle a troll! I don't want to battle a troll! It would eat me alive!"

I started laughing.

"What it is not funny! You don't want to battle a troll now do you?"

"No I don't but come on Hogwarts is a world renowned school for witch craft and wizardry Dumbledore, not to mention your parents, would not make you battle a troll or do any other nasty horrible thing to get sorted."

"Do you think so Miss Cherie? If you think so you must be right! You are so nice!" 'Wow what a cutie' I thought to myself looking up at her silhouette against the starry sky.

"Oh my!" I gasped looking up at the horizon. The most beautiful castle was situated there its reflection shimmering on the lake hardly a ripple disturbing it.

***

"Right this way now!" an elderly witch called to the first years leading them into the great hall and up on a dais where they were instructed to wait until their name was called and then they were to place a old hat on top of their heads and it would some how sort them in to 'houses'.

Threw many a year

I've worked and I've waned

Trying to bring you together

Has really pained!

Now Slytherins are sly,

A sneaky old lot!

But their hatred for Gryphondor

Has yet to be fought.

Brave, wise Gryphondor

Now what have you done?

You've banded with Ravenclaw

Thought this war was great fun!

Now Hufflepuff sits by

And year by year they stay

Saw the games with you and Slytherin

And wanted to play.

Now this lot comes here

Gather close, now my friends

Among them is one

Who'll bring this to its ends

So place me on your head

Find out where you'll be

Whether Ravenclaw or hufflepuff

You will be happy you'll see

Cause the sorting hat's not wrong

And soon you will find

Gryphondor and Slytherin

I warn you be kind!

Now let the sorting begin!

A/N: that poem was so hard to write and so bad I don't even know why I'm keeping it!


	5. sorting

Disclaimer: I own Maria and Cherie but you can keep everyone else J.K!

Chapter 5: sorting

Now let the sorting begin!

As the hat spoke the room went silent as though everyone had held their very breath to give this thing its chance to enlighten them. Cherie had expected cheers at the end of such a great rhyme but the entire hall was still silent. Quietly the older witch which had led them here stood and read from a list. "Alexander Aaness" the nervous boy stood and sat on the chair and the witch placed the hat on his dirty blond head moments after it hit his head the hat spoke again "hufflepuff!" This continued for a while and all the little first years slowly were sorted the only one that Cherie listened to was Maria's she was a Gryphondor, 'now what had the sorting hat said? Ah yes "Brave, Wise Gryphondor" that suited the little munchkin very well.'

Finally Dumbledore stood up and began to speak, "this year my good students we have a rare treat." He paused a moment "we have been gifted with an exchange student from Canada. I am sure you will all show her how hospitable our school is." Saying this he seemed to look particularly at the green and silver table Cherie noticed. Then the old witch called her name "Cherie Black!" She swallowed and moved up the dais and sat in the sorting chair, then the hat fell on to her head.

"Hmmm you are a puzzling one…" a voice came and Cherie realized who it must be. It was the Hat! "Yes it is me you catch on quick little girl." Cherie chuckled at the prospect of being called a little girl at her age and appearance. They might call her a little girl if she had a boyish figure or was really short but Cherie was neither she used to consider herself to be incredibly top heavy but now as her hips had almost finished spreading she was very well balanced, she may not have the long waist that her sister Ivy had but she also wasn't so flat the walls were jealous. Cherie had long shapely legs and what was called in Canada a 'bubble but'. This all came in to a point at her slender waist and flared up again at her large rib cage and breasts. "Okay then enough about your appearance babe I think you would best be in Gryphondor but I want to put you in Slytherin. Is that alright?" 'Hey fine by me' Cherie thought since the hat seemed to be able to read her thoughts. In an instant of her consent the hat yelled "Slytherin!" and was pulled off of her head.

The hall was silent all eyes were on her as she stood and looked for where she was supposed to go. Gazing down the four long tables she guessed that each belonged to a different house one she knew to be Gryphondor because Maria had went there but the rest were foreign to her. Suddenly she saw Blaise and he was motioning for her to come and join his table. Smiling she took the steps two or three at a time as she jumped down from the dais towards Blaise and Draco. Cherie didn't care everyone was looking at her; she was going to be in the same house as one major hottie.

***

"Oh no!" Hermione cried as her friend was placed in Slytherin. How could this happen Cherie was the nicest, kindest, person she had ever met. How could the sorting hat have been so wrong about her?

"Hermione settle down!" Harry cried "remember what the sorting hat said 'Among them is one Who'll bring this to its ends' it was probably talking about Cherie having you two as friends and all it will make it more acceptable for Gryphondors and Slytherins to become friends."

"You know Harry you are right! That is probably exactly what the sorting hat meant!" Hermione smiled at him before looking up to see that Dumbledore had already finished his beginning of year speech.

Dinner arrived in minutes and they all tucked into it forgetting their momentary worries at the prospect of really good food.

***

"So you are a Slytherin? Never expected that!" Blaise admitted as Cherie sat down beside him forcing one of the long time Slytherin girls to move over and discontinue her flirtations with him.

"Well the hat said that it was best so I listened, I mean who is going to ague with a hat!" Cherie exclaimed animatedly as she began to pile the food that had just appeared on the tables onto her plate which had also appeared.

"So Blaise…could you show me around? I know my cousin there doesn't want to, his side of the family doesn't like mine much." Cherie leaned in to whisper to Blaise. "They find us embarrassing!" She let out a playful giggle and began to eat.

Blaise who had already began to eat his dinner smiled at her trust and truthfulness, Draco had filled him in on his less 'perfect' part of his family, not that his family was perfect just that their blood lines were Desiree and Cherie where lets say 'impure'. But that didn't bother Blaise so much he could probably convince his father to let him go out with her because of that, albeit week but still there, link to the great house of Malfoy. "Mesh, shurr." He grinned through a mouth full of potatoes.

Cherie burst out laughing almost choking on the ham she had just put in her mouth. Biting her lip she remembered her manners and swallowed the almost whole chunk before speaking. "Thank you! This will help so much!"

Blaise seeing her manners also remembered his and figured he shouldn't make a worse impression on her than he had to. "You're welcome. I am sure I will enjoy your company!"

Cherie cocked an eye brow "formal enough?" she said sardonically causing Blaise to laugh a little into his mouthful of half eaten broccoli.

As the feast drew to a conclusion Professor Dumbledore stood "Boys and girls I would like to present to you this years head boy and girl Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore began motioning for Hermione and Draco to stand for a moment "now could all houses follow their prefects to their common room and would Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please join me and professor McGonagall at the staff table for a moment.

A/N: sorry their hasn't been much Hermione Draco time but I promise more I mean all the time that has passed is ONE day! Imagine the year! Boy this is going to be a long fanfic what have I set myself up for?


	6. What the Teachers Say and what you Think

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that doesn't matter because you don't it either Mwahahahaha!

Chapter 6: what the teachers say and what you think.

'Great I have to be shacked up with him for the rest of the year…wait…this could prove interesting.' Hermione thought to herself hastily thinking of various ways of torturing Malfoy. Stealing his clothing…turning his hair green… 'Hmmm…have to remember that one'…putting make-up and "feminine supplies" in the bathroom. Harry jolted Hermione out of her evil, scheming reverie. And after Harry and Ron bade her cheerful "good night!" and "good luck" Hermione waded her way towards the staff tables.

Simultaneously Draco, Cherie and Blaise were doing almost the same thing.

"Sorry mate to bad it had to be her." Blaise told Draco feeling his friends' disappointment at having to live with the class book worm for the entire year.

"What is so bad about that?" Cherie asked innocently gazing up ad Blaise compelling him to answer her.

"Hermione and Draco don't really get along very well." Blaise soothed.

"Understatement of the decade." Draco snorted "She practically hates my guts!" he cried.

"Oh I don't think so." Cherie said in a very knowing way

"How do you know?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing it to small suspicious slits.

"Oh well you know, how she writes, what she says and what she doesn't say. You know, just stuff."

"How do you…what ever I have to go see you tomorrow Blaise." Draco said his brow furrowing a little before he turned and headed up to where Hermione and Dumbledore waited for him.

***

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy I am glad you could join us." Dumbledore said peering over his half moon spectacles at the blonde Slytherin boy. "Now to get down to business, Miss McGonagall will show you two your dormitories. I hope that you will learn to work together it would set such a great example for the younger students if you two could combine your houses in some way." Dumbledore looked hopefully down at them willing his words to make some effect on the two. "Anyway I feel that I must inform you that it is you job to plan and coordinate all extra curricular activities such as trips to Hogsmead, dances and any other form of get together that may happen through out the year. I hope that you two will be more creative in planning such things than previous heads have been." Pausing a moment Dumbledore let this sink in through their thick sculls before directing professor McGonagall to take them to their dormitories.

***

"Come along now!" the old hen screeched strutting authoritatively before them leading them out of the great hall and down the flame lit corridors.

'Stupid old hag!' Draco thought as he trailed leisurely behind Professor McGonagall toward their dorms. It had been a common practice that the heads got to choose their own password and so Draco began to think, what would be the worst thing to make Granger say? Draco is Sexy? No it would only embarrass her but she could write it off to her friends as me merely being conceited.

But before Draco could think of any more McGonagall stopped them and bent forward as if speaking in confidence to them. "Behind that painting over there of the lady and her Dragon is where your dorms are. When you go over there the first thing you say will be your password so be care full not to say anything that you don't mean." And with that she left the two seventh years all alone in the night.

Draco and Hermione cautiously approached the painting. "Why hello there are you two the new heads? Well out with it then say some thing!" the princess cried out to them in her two dimensional way.

Draco couldn't resist it, "Hey Baby!" he cried back to the pretty little princess making her blush slightly and the painting swung open.

"Way to go Malfoy now I have to say THAT every time I come here! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut for once?" Hermione fussed which looked extremely cute with her new look and all. The way her carefully sculptured eyebrows furrowed when she was cross no longer annoyed him in fact it brought up feelings that Draco wasn't even aware he could experience in relation to her. Eww…

Hermione quickly swept past him and sauntered up the marble stair case up to a room with a mahogany plaque reading 'Draco Malfoy' "oh Crap!" she muttered and stumbled down the stairs to where they forked and took the other one which lead to her room. Draco who was walking behind her stifled a laugh at her mistake because (it is a well know fact) Hermione Granger NEVER makes mistakes.

***

'Oh sod off Malfoy.' Hermione thought as she passed the git hearing his muffled giggles. Finally reaching a red wood sign and reading her name, she pushed her way in finding a gorgeous room draped in red and gold. Not that she didn't like it that way but Hermione was rather adverse to THAT particular color combination, it always made her think of fire. Not that that was a bad thing but with almost being burned as a witch in medieval times when Voldemort sent her back there thinking he was sending Harry there. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore she might be dead right now. Hermione was still a little touchy about that considering leaving her wand back here in the present day wasn't really the smartest thing to do 'and as we all know Hermione NEVER makes mistakes' Bull! I make mistakes just like everyone else. I have problem just like any other teenage girl. Okay so maybe my problems are a little worse in some respects and better in others. Well not exactly. I probably have most normal problems at the same level every one else does. I have to work hard at school, deal with mindless teenage hormones and lusts and cravings …mmmmm Cookies!

Hermione dug through her bag and brought out a container chalk full of mint Oreo cookies and started chowing down on them. Hey house elf food was all well and good but they really couldn't reproduce the muggle-ness of store bought foods. After her first three Hermione picked up her wand and changed the room to light baby blue with all cloth covered thing silver. Hermione tastefully turned the trim into a pale lavender hue so that her room held more dimension. Her bed she made in a attractive floral scheme consisting of several different kinds of pink, silver, and purple flowers that flouted wistfully on top of a light baby blue pond. It was almost the same as one she had seen in a store once but that had been far too expensive for her to buy.

A quiet knock came at Hermione's door and although she knew it was Draco she went and opened it. "Hey umm Hermione I'm sorry for what I said and the password and all. But I guess that since we are going to have to work together I thought that I should be the first to you know apologies and all umm… ya." Draco said while staring at some thing over Hermione's head.

"Umm thanks Draco." Hermione replied hesitantly gazing intently at the floor. "Hey do you want a cookie?" she asked after a long moment of complete and utter silence.

"Uhhh sure." He said clearly as confused by this comment as Hermione herself was.

Hermione turned and walked over to her bed where her clothing was piled in the heaps they had been thrown in whilst Hermione was looking for her cookies. Sitting down on the floaty mattress Hermione pulled out the box of Oreos again this time offering some to Draco who stood awkwardly leaning against her bed post. "You can sit you know." She said when he took the proffered cookie.

"What is this?" Draco asked sitting on the very edge of her bed narrowly missing landing on a black bra. Hermione quickly snatched it up and tossed it to where Draco had no chance of seeing it (under the bed).

"That is a Oreo. Haven't you ever had one before?" she inquired.

"No. This is muggle food right?"

"Yes." Came the tentative reply.

"Hmm..." he grunted as he bit down into the brown thing. His silver-blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Mint!" he exclaimed and hastily downed the rest of the cookie in one bite before reaching and grabbing another one.

Hermione laughed at his eager acceptance of her peace offering. And also took another cookie from the box.

They sat there Draco reveling in the miny taste contained in these chocolaty muggle cookies and Hermione just enjoying watching his almost child like glee at the food. All too soon the clock struck twelve and Draco was forced to go to his own bed due to his lack of sleep and classes the next day. Despite his tiredness he was unwilling to leave until Hermione promised him she would get more Oreos and share them with him.

A/N: how did you like it? Please review!


	7. Like Totally!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ain't it wonderful!

Chapter 7: Like Totally!

Cherie woke that morning as the first rays of light drifted through the window. Glancing around she saw that all her room mates were still abed 'typical' she thought as she stood padding over to look out through the window over the grounds. After watching the sun rise in magnificent red and gold splendor Cherie turned back to survey her sleeping room mates. Cherie prided herself on being able to tell a persons personality from three things; first their physical appearance, second how they dress, and third how they act. The third was not vital but in order to make a accurate assumption it was helpful; 9 times out of 10 with it she could tell exactly what the person was like.

The girl in the bed right next to her own had yellow copper toned hair and thin red lips, her make-up was still on from the previous night and her sleeping top was low showing lots of cleavage. This sight that may have caused most girls to look away and most boys to stare avidly barely affected Cherie. She was used to this same sight from not only herself but from many of her former class mates. The uniforms in Canada were well let's just say nonexistent. Not that they weren't supposed to where them at Zerima it was just that so many students ignored that rule that the teachers had begun to as well. This girl was obviously of the 'hey I haven't got much going for me but what I do you can have free of charge'.

Next over was a brunet her long chestnut hair cascading down nearly touching the floor and full strawberry lips that pouted slightly in her sleep. Her thick long eye lashes looked like dark smudges against her flawless pink skin. What she wore was covered by a set of big thick floral printed quilts. She was obviously very sure of her beauty and by the way her face was set rather smart as well.

Continuing her survey my roomies finally reaching the last girl suddenly I recognized her THAT was Pansy Parkinson! Oh great not only do I get stuck in a house of sly old _pure_ bloods I have to share a room with that…that PIG!!!!!!!!!!

'Clam down Cherie she can't be that bad, I mean Draco must see something good in her other wise he wouldn't put up with her hanging off his arm all the time.' I chided myself. Recalling all the information I had about her from Hermione's letters. There were few actual direct mentions of her but a few round about ones came to mind.

Stopping myself I began to look for some clothes to wear. Finally settling in a pair of louse fitting blue jeans and a baggy purple T-shirt I had owned for the past three years. Pulling them on I shoved my unruly hair in to an almost broken hair tie and crept out of the dorm and down the common room.

As my pink toed socks hit the last marble stair I sent up a momentary wish to the heavens hoping none of the cold unfeeling people I had seen the night before were in the common room. Padding up to the dark head popping out of one of the couch's backs. Praying it was someone I could talk to I rounded the piece of furniture silently approaching the boy and sat down opposite to him. "Hello!" I said cheerily hoping to pry his nose out of the book he was reading. "Blaise!" I exclaimed as my new friends face appeared from it hiding place.

"Cherie! What are you doing up so early?" came his surprised and quizzical question.

"I always wake up at this time. Mama used to wake me up at 5:30 so I'm pretty used to waking up slightly before that on my own so her job was easier." I cheerily replied. "Why are you awake now?"

"I usually wake up around now to get some reading in before the boisterous first years come down." Blaise said grinning sheepishly.

"Oh! What are you reading?"

"Yon Ill Wind by Pierce Anthony"

"YOU read Xanth novels!" I replied shock registering in my brain. "I thought I was the only witch or wizard who read them."

"Guilty as charged!" he smirked giving him a roguish sort of demeanor "which is you favorite?"

"Well I like most all of them. I don't like the first that much too long winded and hard to get into. The latter ones are just brilliant though!"

"Really I rather like the first one the idea of a constantly changing girl is rather intriguing and a man who hates women is also most curious."

And so they talked till it was finally time for breakfast. (That was the whole 'and time passes' thing) Leaving Blaise for a moment Cherie went up to her dorm where her sleeping room mates were slowly arising. Blaise walked to the great hall alone musing over his rather eventful morning with Cherie.

I walked into the great hall where I was besot with tremendous noise. Walking to the Slytherin table I notice a short flat chested girl with lanky brown hair sitting next to Blaise and talking rapidly. A glint of mischief entered my eyes and I crept forward making as little noise as was humanly possible which in this din was defiantly not necessary.

Approaching the two I began to hear little snippets of what she said. "Your so smart Blaise!", "Who is she?" The closer I got the more I heard "where is she from Blaise?" "Canada." "Oh she doesn't look very smart. It is too bad she seems to have begun to follow you around. Is like every second word she says 'like'?" My face burned and all I wanted to do was hurt this little floozy! 'Stupid am I! Every second word is like, eh? Oh you are going down girl!' I thought as a plan began to formulate in my head.

"So Blaise …" the 'Floozy' began and I purposefully cut in. "Yo you're like in my like seat like. So dude like get like your pansy little behind like outta my seat LIKE TOTALLY!" I said in the traditional Valley girl meets New Yorker way; making the shorty blush and get up to leave. "Ya you'd better get lost!" I called after her sitting down beside Blaise and promptly bursting into fits of giggles.


	8. First Day

Disclaimer: I like Fish! But I still don't own any!

Chapter 8: First Day

Hermione stared across the room as her long time pen pal went all like gangster on Patricia Waters a loose little 5th year Slytherin. Giggling she tucked into the pile of pancakes on her plate.

Glancing up at the ceiling of the great hall Hermione noticed several owls begin to enter and drop of the morning post. A great grey owl landed on her empty goblet and dropped a letter on to her syrup covered plate. Snatching it up Hermione hastily wiped off as much of the brown sugary liquid as was possible before tearing it open.

"Hey Hermione what classes do you have?" Ron asked as he shoved some almost whole sausages into his mouth.

"Umm… I have potions, herbology, and defense against the dark arts and hmmm… that is it for today." Hermione scanned over the rest of her week before going back to her Monday classes to figure two things out first why she only had three classes and secondly who she had the classes with. "Darn!" she cried staring at the top of the page.

"What?" Harry asked looking up from his plate of bacon.

"I have DOUBLE potions today."

"Uhhh bad luck 'Mione. I hope I don't have that two."

A tawny owl landed in front of Ron dropping a letter exactly like Hermione's on the table. Snatching it up he tore it apart scanning the page. His shoulders sagged and he absently tossed the parchment onto Hermione's lap. Grabbing the slowly floating down paper she let out a short giggle. "Looks like your luck is as bad as mine Ron!"

***

Cherie walked slowly behind Blaise. 'Man I want cookies right about now!' she thought to herself as she entered the dimly lit dungeon. 'Who actually wants this as a class room?'

Hermione was sitting in between the tall cute black haired boy Cherie had met on the train and the other red haired, freckled faced, lanky boy with the staring problem.

Cherie smiled at Blaise then went over to talk to Hermione. "Hey babe, sup?" Cherie nonchalantly began.

"Babe?" the dark haired one asked. 'What was his name Harvey? No. Hardy? No Harry! That was his name'

"Cha ya she's a babe. What do you think I was referring to you?"

Harries eyes widened in shock at this unexpected implication. Hermione who knew her friend a little better than Harry did merely burst out it to laughter.

"So ya babe what's up? What is the deal with this whole like medieval dungeon motif that's goin' on here?"

"I'm fine. As for the décor? All I can say is that I guess professor Snape likes to use it to intimidate us and boy does it ever work!"

"Dang girl that is sad. How old is this guy like 40? Why would he wanna scare little kids? Sadistic much?"

Hermione and Cherie both started to laugh. And chatter on about various things starting with Professor Snape and evolving to more cherry matters such as that morning and what had set Cherie off on Patricia Waters.

The two girls still stood there giggling as a tall man with a hawk like nose and greasy black hair had swept into the room, causing all conversation to stop except for the two girls who where oblivious to the chills that he brought with him as he glared at them from the front of the room.

"Miss Black! I understand that you are new but I do not tolerate talking in my class." Cherie spun on her heel to face the darkly robed man.

"Sorry professor Snap, could you wait a moment we're not quite done yet." All the Gryphondors and Slytherins gasped, and Cherie turned away from the now fish mouthed Snape and continued to chatter away to Hermione who was staring worriedly at Snape.

A cold pale hand grabbed Cherie's robes and she was violently spun to face Professor Snape. "Don't talk to me that way! Sit down! And detention!"

"Really professor yelling is going to get you nothing but a sore throat. And is detention the most imaginative thing you can come up with? My, you Brits ARE helpless!" and with that Cherie shook off Snapes hand and flounced to her seat beside a very shocked Blaise.

"Fine Miss Black you want imagination? Today class you are to make a highly difficult potion called _Liquidus Letum_. And you Miss Black are to work alone." Snape stared at Cherie as he said this, his eyes trying to bore holes into Cherie's scull.

"Liquid Death eh? Good choice for a seventh year class. Am I to do this and the detention?"

"No I think this will be sufficient." And with that he spun on his heel flicking his wand so that the instructions were neatly written on the black board.

***

The class proceeded to take out their supplies in silence a few students sent admiring looks over at Cherie. The boys especially. A few Slytherin boys and many Gryphondors were staring at her like she was a piece of meat just waiting for them to sink their teeth into it. Blaise could have killed them all. He didn't know why he was feeling this way he hardly knew the girl and yet when Snape had yelled at her and man handled her like that Blaise had to truly fight his instinct to get up and punch the git. Stealing a glance over at her Blaise could not help but notice the rather blasé look upon her face. She was gorgeous, and the best part was she didn't know it.

Turning back to his cauldron he began to stir together ingredients.

***

The time ticked by and Snape made occasional round of the class room seeing what messes the idiots had made. His mind kept wandering to the beginning of class and the rather cheeky little snippet of a girl. Wandering over to that part of the dungeon a strange and pungent sent wafted to his nose. Mint? Who had screwed up their potion to the point that it smelled like mint! Following the scent her reached the cause of all his woes. "Miss Black, why do you smell like mint?" giggles erupted as he let out this rather impertinent question.

Her big hazel eyes turned up toward him from the cauldron that was simmering slightly. "Mint? Why professor what a rude thing to ask! I am sorry to disappoint you but not only are you to old for me, you're not my type."

Flabbergasted Snape found himself yet again facing the impetuous little girls back. "I was not hitting on you, you conceited little girl." He growled getting quite fed up with this child.

"Conceited? You think I am conceited? Hmmm well I think they're about done now…" she mumbled her back still turned on him bending down to pull a black tray out of a strange looking contraption that was by all appearances was completely new to that area. Heat wafted up singing Snapes face and carrying with it the scent of mint and…something else.

"What is THAT? And what are you doing! Miss Black stop ignoring me!" behind him someone's potion boiled over sending putrid steam up into the air of the rapidly heating classroom. Spinning around Snape glared at the class who had been avidly watching the little girl insult him. "Get back to work all of you!" he roared. "What are you doing! Why does it smell like mint! What did you do to make your potion do THAT!"

"Here, have a cookie." She exclaimed shoving a small golden cookie into his mouth. Snape swallowed before beginning to roar with rage again. "You made COOKIES! Who told you to make cookies?" Snape continued to bellow for another 5 minutes, on various subject mostly revolving around cookies, before finally he noticed that nothing he said was fazing this child.

As soon as he shut his mouth she spoke, her voice calm and even. "I am sorry professor for any mischief I may have caused. I am sorry that you do not appreciate my cooking. But, you have no reason and much less right to be angry with me. I say 'angry' because if I used 'Mad' that would imply that I thought you were crazy which although you are acting as though you are I do not believe you truly are. Now have a cookie and _try_ to calm yourself."

Snape (along with the rest of the class) stared open mouthed at her as she said this and even more still when shetucked a cookie in his hand and turned around a great big smile lighting up her features. He was confused and slightly annoyed; his anger had thus far caused grown women to burst into tears and grown men to cower in fear. Why did couldn't he cow this one little 16 year old little girl!

Unconsciously he took the cookies that were proffered him and slowly made his way up to his desk completely forgetting any kind of reprimand.

A/N: tehehe I love that chapter! Wasn't that awesome! We got allot of peoples views on Cherie and her actions. Lets see Hermione, Blaise, Professor Snap, I mean Snape


	9. After Effects

Disclaimer: lalalalalala sing a joyful song! I own nothing I am a sad little girl living in the middle of nowhere and hoping one day to become a author!

Chapter 9: after effects

Draco stared at Professor Snape as he slowly ambled his way up the aisles and sunk slowly into his teacher's chair. His gaze swung back to Cherie who was rapidly offering her delicious looking cookies to everyone near her. Turning back to his cauldron he quickly turned off the heat and let it cool. Glancing down at his partner, who had fallen asleep near the beginning of the class leaving Draco in charge of the potion, he moved back to talk to Blaise and to quietly congratulate Cherie on her victory against Snape.

Reaching the side of his best friend Draco silently pulled some of the hairs at the base of Blaise's neck. "Ouch! Hey man that hurt!"

"Cry me a river." At this point Cherie had just finished handing a cookie to each and every person in the class. Hermione, Draco could see, was clutching several more than the rest of the class.

"Draco! Do you want a cookie?"

Draco was eager to try the piece of cooking responsible for turning his head of house into a blubbering glob of mush. "Sure." He mumbled reaching out and taking the largest chocolate chip cookie on the tray. Biting into it he was presently surprised to find that opposed to the usual chocolate taste that should have been there, there was a sweet minty taste that melted into his mouth. "Mint!" he exclaimed hungrily grabbing another.

Cherie just laughed. "Ya surprised were you? I figured you would have guessed from the scent. I suppose I shouldn't have teased Professor Snape so much since I knew what he was talking about."

Draco smiled back at his cousin and then turned to catch the deep look of concentration on his friends face. "Hey Blaise you okay? You look like you are having a fight with yourself." Draco laughed at his friends' startled reaction and Cherie joined in.

Blaise had his teeth gritted together and mumbled something incomprehensible. "Hmmm… what was that mate?" Draco asked tilting his head closer to his friends'.

"Later." Came the stilted reply.

"Are you feeling alright Blaise?" Cherie said her laughter fully gone now. Reaching out she gently placed her hand on top of his giving him a questioning look.

"Ya I'm fine Cherie. Hey could I try a cookie?"

"Oh my you haven't had one? Oh how silly of me to forget you when you have been so kind to me!" She quickly grabbed a handful of warm gooey cookies and placed them directly in front of Blaise.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about Snape it is just well he can be a git some times." Blaise popped the smallest of the cookies in to his mouth.

"Oh it is alright at least he isn't really perverted! Unlike some of the male teachers at my old school!"

"Ya THAT is one thing he is not!" laughing jovially he reached out and grabbed another one of the cookies in front of him.

Cherie bit into a cookie herself before wrinkling her nose before flicking her wrist and congering up a glass full of snow white milk. Dipping her cookie in it for a moment she took another bite and looked up at the shocked faces of Draco and Blaise. "wha…? How did you do that?" Draco began.

"What this? You have never seen some one do magic before?"

"Ya, but not without a wand!"

"Oh are you Brits still dependent on those things?"

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Blaise said his eyes flitting between the glass and Cherie.

"Sure any time you want. It is probably a good thing I took a class on magical theory back home."

At this point the bell rang and all the students began to file out rushing to the great hall eager to fill their rumbling bellies. Cherie deposited the rest of the cookies in a small metal container that she produced from her backpack. Gathering together their things Draco patiently waited for Blaise and Cherie to come and exit before Professor Snape decided to have another row with Cherie. Quietly on the way out Cherie dropped a small clear, labeled vial on Snapes desk. Written in neat block lettering were the words '_Liquidus Letum_; potions 7; Cherie Black'.

Upon exiting the dungeon they were met by not only Hermione and her two little boy friends but a whole legion of Gryphondorks waiting to congratulate Cherie on thoroughly humiliating Snape.

Cherie met their congratulations with a mixture of gratitude and naivety. She was convinced she had done nothing spectacular and was actually rather sad at what she had done. Shaking his head Draco merely laughed at his friends antics. His laughter intertwined with another's, their tinkling laughter flitting melodically with his own. Opening his mirth filled eyes to find the one whose laughter countered his own so gracefully he was faced with a still laughing Granger.

Draco's eyes widened as he took in her tinkling laughter, it was by far the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and coming from mudblood Granger no less. He could not deny that she was by far the most attractive witch in their grade; 'omitting Cherie of coarse but she is my cousin no matter how far removed and I have a strange suspicion Blaise had already subconsciously placed his claim on her; but she is a mudblood! A M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D Draco a mudblood!' Draco shook his head violently to rid it of its disturbing thoughts.

***

Hermione stared at her friend who was rapidly denying all praises sent her direction. Hermione was so glad she had gotten over her major inferiority complex and was actually almost feeling good about herself. 'of coarse it could all be a ruse she had planned to make me not worry about her that she had been planning for a while.' Hermione thought hard trying to remember the words from one of their first letters. 'What was it she had said something along the lines of "It is always easier to tell some one you are never going to see again your troubles than it is to tell your friends…" I guess what she meant was that a stranger would sympathies with you for a moment then when they leave you feel better and the topic is never brought up again, while a friend would remember that and always worry about you and bring up the topic over and over again to see if you are alright.'

Hermione gazed intently on her friend again churning those disturbing thoughts over and over in her head. Slowly she allowed her gaze to take in all activity around them, she noted the way people talked to Cherie and looked at her, and she listened to the tone of her replies. But most of all she noted how people looked at her, most had mixtures of pride and respect, some of envy, but one set of eyes really drew Hermione's attention. Blaise was staring at Cherie with such intensity and feeling that Hermione found it hard to view. 'Does Blaise _like_ Cherie?' Hermione looked again but now his eyes held none of his earlier emotion and Hermione had to laugh at herself for the mere thought of Blaise have any major regard for her this soon after meeting her.

Hermione heard her laughter blend with another persons, their deeper chuckle counter balancing her own in a beautiful and almost symphonic way. Hermione did not wish for this duet to stop but soon her partner left her and Hermione finished laughing at her silly thoughts alone.

Upon opening her eyes Hermione felt as though someone was staring intently upon her. Searchingly Hermione saw only Draco Malfoy looking at her. But why? Why was he looking at her so deeply, so searchingly? Moments latter he shook his head violently as though ridding himself of inner demons. This action brought Hermione back to the present and she hurriedly shooed everyone away from her now glowing friend. She pushed everyone away dragging Cherie behind her all the way to the great hall hoping to still have time to eat and talk before next class.

***

Entering the noisy great hall Cherie found herself yet again surrounded by people her age and younger, tall and short, congratulating her on making Snape break down. Cherie felt so bad, 'obviously from the way people are reacting this man had worked very hard to strike fear into the hearts of his students. It probably made his job easier, making class quieter and even bringing a little satisfaction his way. But he could not be truly happy.' Cherie countered politely ignoring everyone and following Hermione to a seat at her table.

Looking behind her Cherie beckoned Blaise and Draco to follow her. After exchanging glances they awkwardly followed her to a seat at the Gryphondor table. Cherie began to animatedly converse with several of the Gryphondors who gave her rather stilted replies and glared venomously at Draco and Blaise.


	10. Days End

Disclaimer: I'm slowly going insane during this teachers strike! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya I don't own this stuff and no I don't have the copy rights to Handles Messiah although I do own that CD.

Chapter 10: Days end

Cherie flopped aimlessly on her bed absently flicking on her light and crawling under the covers. She pulled out her CD case and popped open her CD player. A wave of home sickness rolled over her as Handles Messiah began to play. Cranking the sound up till it was almost an employee work hazard for the house elves, she reached around her lamp and grabbed a brown leather bound book. Flipping the pages she soon reached he book mark on a page entitled 2 Nephi and began to read starting at chapter 17.

It wasn't long before one of Cherries room mates entered the room. Pansy covered her ears and ran over to turn Cherries music down. Reaching for the volume control she found her hand being slapped away by her semi aware room mate. Huffing pansy ran over to her own CD player and began to blare the wizard version of Britney spears music (I don't like her, but I thought that pansy seemed like a Britney fan). Cherie set down her book, gave pansy a pointed look turned off her own CD player and left screaming (which if you have ever heard Cherie yell you would know she could be hear not only over pansy's tasteless music but all the way to the other side of the castle) "Culture Impaired!"

***

After a long walk on the Hogwarts grounds Cherie bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" said the boy, "I wasn't looking where I was going." Cherie looked at the boy assessing whether or not he meant what he had said. Finally she smiled "No it was my fault I didn't mean to disturb you…umm what is your name?" pushing up his glasses the strange blond boy said "Leif Erickson, and what is your name?" Inside her head Cherie was doing the whole 'aww he's sooo cute!' routine. "I'm Cherie Black." Cocking an eyebrow Cherie continued "So…you like a Viking er something?" Leif's head dropped. "Ouch, does everyone know about Leif Erickson?" Grinning Cherie began to talk to him feeling that this was to be the beginning of a very great friendship.

A/N: lol poor Leif stuck with a name like that! ... I'm such an evil person…


	11. menstral cramps and a secret savior

Chapter 11: menstrual cramps and a secret savior

As the weeks progressed people became less and less alarmed when this new girl came bouncing down the hallway closely followed by Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger (and her crew) and Leif Erickson (Cherie's new best guy friend) (A/N: no romance there!!). Finally almost three weeks into the school year something changed.

It was a normal Thursday morning when all of a sudden a dark and dismal creature skulked down the merry Hogwarts halls, leaving despair and fear in its wake. Student tremble as the almost tangible aura of pain and hormones drifted off of their usually cheerful and loving schoolmate. Cherie glared at the staring first years only letting up when she saw Maria (the first year she had met on the way to Hogwarts) managing a small smile Cherie began a conscious effort to look at least a margin more like her usual self. Pasting a smile on and pushing back her shoulders Cherie continued down to the great hall for breakfast.

Absentmindedly picking at her food Cherie decided not to eat for it would only cause her more pain. She could feel people's eyes on her like flies crawling up and down her body. Suddenly she decided to go to class early. Grabbing her bag she bid a semi-cheerful good bye to a very worried Blaise and Draco. Trudging up a few fights of stairs She could feel her insides twist and do the mambo inside of her. All of a sudden all the blood in her body rushed to her head. Feeling her legs collapse under neither of her, she reached out for the railing grasping instead air. Knowing that she would probably fall down the stairs and that no one would find her for several minutes Cherie let herself fall into the beckoning blackness. Hitting instead of the unmerciful stone steps, Cherie in her semi-consciousness felt warm arms envelope her and lift her up.

Drifting in her mind Cherie could see her feelings as through some unknown painter was diffusing them in water. In an almost harmonic sense her feelings changed splashes of red representing pain periodically made themselves manifest. Blues and purples showed contentment. The occasional bits of greens showed nausea or hunger. Pink showed itself when every her mysterious rescuer accidentally brushed against a tender part of her hyperactive body. Her rescuer! The realization dashed into her consciousness as though written in bright florescent yellow.

Fighting her way to consciousness Cherie struggled to sit up, only to have a hand push her back down and a very gentle and soothing voice reprimand her for the attempt. Sinking back into blissful unawareness Cherie allowed all conscious thoughts to drift away….

A/N: who saved her? Hmmmm….we'll see…..


	12. Stepping out of character for a moment

Chapter 12: stepping out of character for a moment

Cherie awoke. Her senses gradually coming back to her. She was in a bed. It was defiantly NOT her bed. Cheries' muddled mind went into over drive. Where was she? How had she gotten there? And most importantly, WHAT HAPPENED!!!

The answers slowly; likened unto the flowing of molasses in February; crept back to her. She was in the hospital wing. Someone had carried her there. Due to blood rushing to her head she had fainted. Cherie was suddenly pressed with the desire to know just whom it was that had saved her from a rather nasty tumble down a few flights of stairs? A longing to be held again also crept into her head. This was quickly swept aside by madam Pomfrey voice. "Ahh! I see you are finally awake! You know when mister Zabini carried you in here I suspected foul play, but as it turns out you only collapsed from blood loss due to your monthly menstruation and low blood sugar, you know you really should eat something! I know you young girls never want to gain a pound but believe me! Men like a woman with some meat on her bones!" Well that answered one of her questions.

"H-how long have I been in here?" Inquired Cherie "Only a few hours. It's about time for lunch I believe." Came the reply. Cheries mind began to work. She was about as studious as Hermione but approached it all in a much different manner. Cherie liked to take days off, to have fun and to go to parties. But she also hated to skip class or miss a test…falling behind was definitely not her thing.

"Do you think that I could be released now that I'm awake?" Cheries asked, puzzling over what was supposed to have been covered in her morning classes today. Oh well she was certain that someone must have taken notes that she could borrow and either read over or copy. Come on she was friends with mostly all the girls and ANY boy could be flirted out of things. I mean you bat your eye lashes twice and their putty in your hands.

"I suppose you could leave in a few minutes but I will have to run a few tests first. Oh! I almost forgot! Here is some extra strength Advil for those cramps of yours." At seeing the bottle Cherie was elated! Finally some pain relief she was used to! Snatching the bottle from madam Pomfrey she poured out 2 and shoved them in her mouth where they were quickly followed by a big mouthful of water. Swallowing, she ardently thanked the nurse over and over and silently berated herself for forgetting to pack her own.

She was soon released from the hospital wing and found that she had just enough time to step out the door before she was late for her next class. "_Crap_" was her only thought as she bolted off towards her herbology class allowing her adrenaline rush to block the pain from her cramps. She skidded into the second green house to find….it completely empty.

Cheries over active imagination came into play…come to think of it she hadn't seen any one since leaving the hospital wing. What if everyone was abducted by aliens? Or stuck in some parallel dimension? Wait! Stop! She screamed in her head. She was over thinking and she knew it. She had defiantly watched way too many star wars, star trek and other alien and science fictiony things with her father.

Looking around Cherie decided to do something totally out of character. She was going to skip class.

Clutching to the hand rails as she climbed the stairs she fervently prayed that the Advil would kick in soon. She reached her room and flopped on her bed. Pulling her curtains around her she silently tried to doze off. After laying there for about half an hour Cherie gave up and decided to do some redecorating. She had been living in this dorm for about a month now and it still had hardly any of HER in it. Using a quick color changing charm she changed her curtains to soft lavender. She changed her sheets and various bedding to a pale minty green with the same lavender embroidery and vibrant orange flowers. After that she moved to the rest of her corner of the room. A large mahogany vanity appeared just where the light from the window could catch its mirror.

After filling it with her make-up and hair supplies Cherie created a large comfortable chair and accompanying desk. Moving on she placed various keepsakes and photos on the walls with adhesive, and with that put the finishing touches on the area. It was hardly recognizable. But if you knew Cherie then you would feel like you had just stepped into a little piece of her mind.

Glancing at her Roman numeral clock which read VI: XIV (6:14). Dinner had started 14 minutes ago. Unfazed at her unusual lack of intuitive time telling techniques Cherie made her way up to the great hall. Upon entering she could feel many eyes on her. Unlike this morning Cherie did not mind this, she knew that they were all wondering about what was wrong this morning, or her disappearance today, a few though would be worrying over her collapse on the stairs.

Gracefully she glided to the Slytherin dinning table and took the vacant seat beside Blaise and Draco. Flashing one of her most charming smiles at Blaise she thanked him profusely for saving her. "You're welcome Cherie. By the way what caused you to faint? You don't appear to be the type of person that would do that."

Cherie briefly wondered if she should tell him the whole story. However her maidenly good judgment kicked in. "Oh, it was the just the blood rushing to my head from standing up to quickly." She sweetly replied. Blaise and Draco didn't really buy that but as they really weren't in a private setting they wisely determined to wait further questioning till latter.

Latter on Hermione also questioned Cherie on the subject of her missing class yesterday. To Hermione Cherie decided to be totally explicit as they had already had LONG discussions (through letters) about womanly things like this. They then moved on to the much more warmly received topic of her rescuer. "It was so nice to be held like that!" Cherie exclaimed after describing how Blaise had saved her. "Wow! I wish I had someone like that!" Hermione sighed. Cherie smothered some giggles behind her hand. "What!" Hermione cried. "It's just that you DO have someone like that! Even if he hasn't realized it yet himself!" "Who!" "Draco duh!" "What he doesn't like me! And he's such an idiotic jerk!" "First off he does like you and Hermione he has grades just as good as yours so that totally makes the last statement erroneous!"

The two girls giggled about their various boy problems till the teacher separated them for disrupting their class. Man Cherie was such a bad influence!


	13. Truth or Dare

Chapter 13: truth or dare!

After classes Cherie got to thinking, which if you know her is a very dangerous thing. If Draco hadn't realized he was totally head over heels for Hermione then Cherie just knew that Hermione would never allow herself to fall for him, or to even openly admit that she liked him back. All that bickering was a poor cover for the sexual tension between them.

Slowly making her way down to Snape's private store room she picked the lock and "borrowed" a beaker. Snape wouldn't mind… much. As insurance Cherie left half a dozen of her (now) famous chocolate chip cookies.

Later that evening she put her plan into action. Gathering the necessary people she led them to the room of requirement. The small group of teens had no clue what she was doing or what she wanted from them. The only one who even knew where they were was Hermione and she still was in the dark as to why they were there. After walking past the door three times Cherie yanked the door open and motioned for them to enter.

Leif Erickson, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger and stood looking about this immensely plush room with contemplation. After closing the door and throwing the dead bolt across it, Cherie muttered a spell. "Please, everyone sit." She said her voice so honeyed that everyone was immediately afraid to disobey her.

Lowering themselves to the various couches and chairs they waited. The silence was deafening. No one said a word and many held their breath. Slowly, Cherie began to explain, "I am sure you are all wondering why exactly I have brought you here." She paused for a moment only to be greeted with expectant stares. "You are here to join me in a little muggle game called 'truth or dare'. However, as I am certain that some of you may try to wiggle your way out I have placed a charm on this room so that the door will not open until I ask a specific question. Also there will be a twist which you will find out about latter." An evil smirk rested on her face. "Any questions?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering what Loony Lovegood is doing here?" Draco inquired contemptuously. Cheries smirk fell away and left her glaring at her relative. "Draco, **Luna** is here because I asked her to be. What I am starting to wonder is how Narcissus can stand having such a terrible boar for a son. But, let us not start off on a sour note. .Draco because of your biased and mean comment you can go first. Choose, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Cherie regained her smirk. "Draco, I dare you that when we leave this room you must go up to Harry and say in a valley girl accent 'Harry I like totally LOVE you and so totally like wanna jump your bones!'" "What! No! I am not saying that to that self-centered she-man!" all eyebrows in the room were raised at that point. "self-centered?" came one retort "she-man?" came another. Then Cherie piped in "sorry Drakie-poo but all dares are binding. From the moment you leave this room you are bound to do that. There is NO way out."

Draco glared at his distant relative. "Fine….I suppose it is my turn now?" at Cheries nod he began to think. "Leif…truth or dare?" after a moment's pause Leif wisely chose truth. "That was kind of a sissy choice." Leif just shrugged and waited for Draco to ask his question. "Alright then, who do you like?"

Leif thought for a second then raised his hand and began counting off. "Cherie, Meghan, Rebecca, Hannah, Suzanne, and Julie." "Oh!" gasped Cherie "you like me?" "ya well you're a pretty cool chick…" "that's so sweet!" Cherie glowed. Blaise glared at leif as though predicting his imminent death. After that Leif asked Luna who then asked Hermione who asked Blaise, who chose dare. "I dare you to honestly propose marriage to one of the women in this room." "umm… alright? Do I get to choose who it is?" "well of course you can!"

Moving over to Cherie, Blaise dropped down to one knee and pulled a spiny ring off of his index finger and held it in his left hand as he grasped her hand in his right. "Cherie Black, you are the most talented, funny, beautiful, and amazing woman I have ever met. With or with out this dare every thing I'm saying now is true." His intense blue eyes locked with hers, "you have captured me heart and soul. Since the moment I saw you on the train there has been no one else but you. Will you marry me?" breaking eye contact with him and sending a fervent glace at Hermione for help Cherie swallowed before trying to formulate words. "Umm…do I have to answer this?" Hermione picking up on her friends distress jumped in, "no, you don't he just had to propose."

Blushing slightly Blaise asked Cherie and she took dare before moving on and asking Hermione. "truth," she choose knowing full well that if she said 'dare' nothing good could come of it. "Who do you fancy?" Hermione blushed and began trying to say no one, however just as she opened her mouth the words "Draco Malfoy." Popped out. A look of intense shock came over her face. "Compulsion spell," Cherie shrugged, "you can't lie in here. That's why I asked you to clarify the terms of your dare."

Hermione hid her head afraid to look up, this wasn't what she planned. "You like me?" Draco asked. "Hey! It isn't your turn! Hermione gets to ask the next question! And we already established that she fancies you! Dolt!" Cherie intervened forcing the game back on track. "Draco….. Truth or dare?" Hermione quietly inquired. Draco had a moment of in decision. "truth." He finally stated. "Who do you like?"

Draco looked directly at Hermione and it looked like he was warring with himself finally after a few long moments of silence he got up and knelt down beside Hermione. "Hermione Granger." He stated simple and waited for her to look up at him. The two of them stared at eachother searching for any signs of a lie and finally breaking out into toothy smiles.

"Finally! Okay! Draco, will you go out with Hermione?" Cherie asked ecstatic about the turn of events. "yes." Draco breathed staring at Hermione. The door to the room of requirements swung open.


	14. A Big Mistake

The missing chapter

'Finally! After all of that wasted time those two are finally together!' Cherie mused to herself as she surveyed the people leaving the room of requirements. Glancing at two of the participants leaving the room a wave of guilt and self loathing washed upon her. Stepping out of the door and turning to close it Cherie silently hopped that they would both leave her alone for a while to sort out her feelings.

"hey." Came a serious male voice from behind her as the door clicked shut. 'no such luck…' Cheries sighed and steeled herself for one of her classsic mess ups when it comes to guys. Unfortunately despite al of her natural talent for seeing possible romance between others Cherie FAILED at her own love life. Already in her short life time she had had a crush on her best friend player cousin who barely knew she existed, dated one of her guy friends because she thought she liked him just because he told her he liked her first, and alienated a sweet asian boy because he told her that he thought she was perfect. Cherie really didn't want to repeat any of that but could see the train wreak already happening.

Blaise stood there and looked, just looked at Cherie. Cherie shivered whether it was because his staring was creeping her out or flattering she wasn't quite sure. "so about what I said before.. you don't have to marry me, but will you date me?" panic arose in Cheries mind 'NO!!!! say NO!!! run away! Hide!' but instead "um, sure… let's just keep it quite for a while though, okay?" Blaise grinned, "ya sure, I get it you don't want to hurt old Leif, right?" grasping at straws Cherie took the proffered out, "ya, kinda. I'm really tired I'll see you latter. Bye."

Unfazed by her lack of enthusiasm Blaise gathered her up in his arms and gave her a great big bear hug. "You're not going to regret this! I'm going to be the best boyfriend you've ever had!" As he let her go and waved good bye Cherie wondered if that was even possible.


	15. The Break Down

Chapter 14: the break down

Cherie was thoroughly depressed. She really liked Blaise but somehow felt that she wasn't ready for the kind of commitment she had gotten herself into. They hadn't even been dating a week and she already wanted to break up with him. What kind of person does that? Cherie was beginning to think she was a horrible person. Letting out a pent up breath Cherie swung her feet over the edge of her bed and decided to go and look in the library for something good to read.

Sneaking out of her dorm, careful not to let anyone who might tell Blaise see her. She was supposed to be taking a nap in her room trying to get rid of a headache. She had lied to him, it wasn't a headache form lack of sleep, it was from all the smothering. Cherie had only been in one real relationship in her entire life and that had been a long distance one. Going to school with her boyfriend was a lot different, he was always there, holding her hand, kissing her or just plain BEING! 'So much for keeping it quite,' Blaise had done almost everything to announce them dating short of shouting it off of the roof tops. Cherie had decided that she couldn't stand him and it wasn't because of anything that he had done. It wasn't like he had any actually irritating habits but for some reason which she couldn't pin point she couldn't stand him anymore.

All in all she felt awful.

On a brighter note Hermione and Draco were making waves with their new relationship. Half the school body was too incredulous to believe it, while the other half swore they knew it all along.

Sneaking up past the portraits in to an unused wing of the castle Cherie climbed the stair cases, not really caring when they began to move with her on them. Going up staircase after staircase she eventually found herself in one of the lower towers of the castle. It was a little off to the side in one of the more ancient wings of the castle, since then with the redevelopment of other portions of the building and changing times it and been left unused and forgotten, however if the professors were to be appraised of how similarly unspectacular the view from this tower was they might just feel induced to schedule some of the more boring courses in this tower. On all but one sides of the round room the windows faced the stony walls of the newer Hogwarts towers. The only window not facing a near by sonny wall was given a clear view of exactly one half of the furthest lawn. This might have been made interesting had anyone been out, however (not that Cherie cared very much) due to the chilly October weather all of the population of Hogwarts felt it necessary to keep within doors.

Turning to face the second window to view stone Cherie sat rather unceremoniously on the floor. And there she stayed for about twenty minutes just looking out the window at the wall and trying not to think. Not thinking had always been a problem for Cherie, you know how people always tell you that if you want to think about nothing you should try thinking about a blank wall? Well that's what Cherie was doing but some how she could never think of a wall that was quiet blank enough to not induce thought. The artist in her demanded to know the exact hue of the wall and how its tone changed due to the lighting, and for that fact there was no such thing as a perfectly smooth and blank wall so there had to be some points of interest. And that's where her mind went, no the thinking never really stopped for Cherie. And what is worst of all is that no matter where her thoughts began they always ended up back to where she did not want to be thinking.

Her thoughts came back to Blaise, but surprisingly that's not where they stopped, she momentarily dwelt upon her own retched feelings and then moved deeper closer to the true source of these feelings. One name and a face came into her minds eye. Deep, warm brown eyes with hints of green; luscious full lips and a set of impossibly white straight teeth.

Tyler.

The name brought it all back. Cherie had known then just like she new now that she had to break up with him, but unlike now then it was harder, she loved him. Tyler and her had been friends for 2 years before getting together, and he had been her best friend for at least 6 months. They had dated for 8 months, right after her 16th birthday and straight through his 18th. She had went to his high school graduation. He was her first love. They had broken up that summer. All of Cherie's' friends thought that they had broken up because she was moving to England, that wasn't true. She had decided to move to England because she knew she couldn't continue to be around him, not when she still loved him.

It hadn't taken him all that long to find a new girlfriend, Rhonda. She was 16, Tyler was almost 19, Cherie was 17. Despite knowing the break up was her idea and that it was for the best she couldn't help but feel something of what all women do when they lose their love to a younger woman. Cherie wasn't ready to move on yet.

While it might give her a perverse sense of pleasure to tell all of her friends; especially Tyler; about having a new British hottie, it didn't feel right. Cherie couldn't be in a relationship just to spite her ex-boyfriend for moving on. He was doing the right thing by dating Rhonda.

The sudden tapping on glass brought Cherie out of her logical revelry and back into the illogical real world. A small grey owl hovered just outside of the window to her right. Getting up, Cherie turned the knob to let the owl in along with a cold blast of air. The owl fluttered down to land right in front of her feet dropping the letter it had been carrying on her toes. Tilting its' head quizzically it stared at her waiting for a response. Quietly, almost too loud compared to the silence that it followed, Cherie asked the bird to wait for a moment while she looked at what it had brought her. Lifting the envelope she opened it and scanned the words on the page. Tears sprang up and Cherie's confusion doubled.

Quickly tearing a section off of the envelope she imprinted it with a few words and sent the owl off to deliver the message to Leif.


	16. The Letter

Chapter 15: the letter

Leif followed as the little owl led him further and further into the old portion of the castle and up into an out of the way tower. With a few quiet hoots the owl flew into threw the door way announcing his coming to its occupants.

Poking his head in she saw Cherie look up at him from her position on the floor. Her eyes were red and oddly vacant looking. Letting out a small gasp at her appearance, he hurried to her side dropping to pull her into his arms. Like a rag doll she just let herself be held not even reacting to him for a moment. Letting out a sob she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and drew him closer to her.

"Shh… what's wrong?" he asked patting her back letting her soak his shirt with her tears. Spotting a folded piece of parchment hanging loosely from her hand Leif reached out and gently tugged it out of her grasp. Warily he began to unfold it using one hand. Flattening it on the stone floor Leif began to read,

Dear Cherie,

ok I know this is going to make it harder for u to just forget me and I know that it wont help the fact that we cant be together but this is something that I just have to say.....................I Love You still...... that's what I spent most of this past month on just getting rid of those feelings so that I didn't feel anything for you but I just cant seem to let u go to be totally honest I want u back if in any way but I know that it just wouldn't work but I just wanted you to know how I feel and how sorry I am that I've been hurting u as much as I have........

Love Tyler

"What am I to do?" the quiet plea from Cherie when he had finished reading. Looking down at her tear stained face Leif felt a portion of the weight of her sorrow.

"I don't know, we'll think of something." Turning her face back into his chest she went back to just holding him for a moment. "Cherie, why did you send for me? Why didn't you get your boy friend?"

Letting out a great sigh Cherie pulled herself away from her friend and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks.


	17. Setting Things to Rights

Chapter 16: setting thing to rights, even if it hurts.

In a quiet clear voice Cherie asked, "What do you think his honest reaction would be?" Letting out a heart felt sigh Leif conceded the point. "So are you going to write him back?" "I don't know, I'm going to think about it, but first I need to do something. Thank you for coming so quickly." Leif smiled, "no problem! You got me out of having my picture taken by Colin Creevy!" Cherie giggled "well then I guess it's you who should be thanking me for the over abundance of drama in my life." Grateful to see an honest smile on his friends face Leif felt safe in escorting her down stairs now.

***

Reaching the hall way in front of the library Leif and Cherie were approached by a slightly jealous looking Blaise. "Where were you?" he asked in a quiet semi-protective tone. Steeling up her courage "I went for a walk I thought that it might help clear my head." "Well, did it?" "Yes as a matter of fact if gave me a little in sight into something. Can we talk alone for a minute? Good bye Leif I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning and walking away with an air of confidence totally fake Cherie tried to think of how she was going to explain this whole thing to Blaise. "So what do you want to talk about?" Blaise' now nervous voice came from behind her. Pausing, Cherie now felt yet another wave of guilt roll over her as she turned to see the pensive look in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Blaise I really like you, you're a wonderful guy and a great boyfriend. But the only relationship I've ever had before was long distance and I just don't feel ready for…. This." Pensive turning into hurt, "Would you like me to tone it down a little?" letting out a mental sigh Cherie tried to think of a less cliché way of saying 'it's not you, it's me' to him. "I don't think that would help right now, I just need time and I don't think it's fair for you to wait. Please just let me have some time to figure things out. If you're still interested in a few months maybe by then I'll feel ready to try again, but for now… this is just more than I can take. I'm really sorry."

Fighting back self incriminating tears Cherie walked off leaving Blaise to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

***

"Start from the beginning." Hermione said while she patted her friends back. Cherie had come to her a few minutes ago sobbing something about being a horrible person and ruining everything good in her life… and something about not deserving love. Taking a deep breath Cherie began, "Well, you know how I want to get married in the temple right?" Hermione nodded her head, having already had this explained to her by her friend. Cherie's family was all LDS and thus Cherie wanted to get married in one of those gorgeous castle like buildings that were the temples for her religion, Hermione didn't blame her, if she had the option of getting married in one of those she totally would!

"Well, about 10 months ago I started dating this guy Tyler, you know?" Hermione nodded "Well, I thought he and I were on the same page, date for a while get to know each other, he goes on his mission, I write to him, he comes back and maybe we get married. Bada big bada boom. Sounds great right? Especially after I'm head over heels in love with him." Hermione nodded, "ya that does sound great. What happened?"

"Me, that's what happened! I want to blame Tyler but I can't, not really! It was all MY plan not his, and even though I talked to him about it he never specifically told me that he wanted to go on his mission. We were having issues, not majior ones but I blew them out of proportion and we had a fight, it was probably only our second one ever but it definitely opened my eyes. He told me that he didn't think he even believed in the church, and that he didn't want to go on a mission. At the time I thought that he was just saying them to make me mad, but when I asked him about it later he couldn't honestly deny it. And that's where I screwed up, instead of being the nice sweet supportive girlfriend and trying to help him that way, I chose to be the nagging pushy missionary and try to force feed him the gospel rather than just letting him learn for himself. When all that did was get us into fights I decided that I couldn't be with him, seeing him making these choices was killing me. I still love him, I know what I did wrong and I know that I can stop myself from doing it again, but I also know that he hasn't changed. It was a miracle that my school was shut down and I was sent here. If not I would probably have ran straight back to him today whenI got this." Cherie then handed Hermione the letter which up until this point had been folded neatly in her pocket.

Hermione read the letter, and stared at her friend. "Oh Cherie!" "It's ok Hermione, I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm pretty sure it'll involve reminding him that he has a new girlfriend now and that he should work on transfering those feelings to her." "he has a new grilfriend? Already?" "yes, but in all honesty I think the poor girl is just a rebound girlfriend." "Oh, my…" Hermione shared a look and immediately fell into each others arms. Cherie hoping that her friend could protect her from her own stupid mistakes and Hermione praying that she could.


	18. Even if it hurts

Chapter 18: Even if it hurts

"And then she walks up with that stupid Viking and pulls me a side to tell me that she doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore!" Blaise fumed. Draco just stared, a mixture of amusement and anger welling up inside him. No one had ever broken up with Blaise before; he was always the one to end things when he had what he wanted. On the other hand, who did his cousin think she was throwing away one of Pure blood societies most eligible bachelors?!? Suppressing his emotions Draco inquired, "Did she give you a reason for wanting to end things?"

Blaise whirled around and paused in his pacing to stare at his friend, "what possible reason could she have?" Draco let that one go, he knew far more about his friend and his friends activities than Blaise thought that he did, and if Cherie had happened to stumble on some of the information that Draco held she'd have plenty reason to break things off between them. "That doesn't answer my question? While she could have just told you it was over and walked away, that just doesn't seem like my cousins style." Mentioning her relation was a calculated error, as it reminded Blaise of his prior commitment to family. However it was also meant to convince Blaise that he should give Draco the whole story.

Drawing in a deep breath Blaise sat down beside Draco. Draco watched as his friend mentally set aside his emotions and tried to recall exactly what Cherie had said. Slowly he began, "She isn't ready for this, and she needs time and that she doesn't think that it's fair to make me wait for her," Blaise paused. Draco waited, that couldn't be all!

"So basically, without any consideration of your feelings she just called it quits? She didn't even talk to you about this first?" Blaise shook his head confirming Dracos' statement. Anger whipping away any amusement, he began to build himself up into a right fine fury.

***

Slipping out of the Head rooms Cherie made her way down to the dungeons, but not to her room. She knew that pansy and the girls would know of her break up by now, and if Blaise had any self respect he would be spinning it so it looked like he had dumped her. Cherie didn't mind, in fact she wanted him to do that, it would save her from having to explain her rational to anyone. The reasons she had given him were really weak ones but they would be easier for him to swallow than the truth, that she was still in love with her Ex.

Turning the door knob slowly to minimize the noise, whilst simultaneously dampening the existing sound with her sweater, Cherie slipped into the potions room. Closing the door tightly behind her, she sent a silent prayer that she could be left alone to recover for a while. She wasn't to anxious for company.

Spotting her work station Cherie hurried over to begin.

***

Much in the same way in which dogs or cats know when they are about to be fed, Snape knew someone was in his dungeon. But rather than his usual impatience to see them gone as with cats and dogs a curiosity and anticipation to find out who it was and what they were doing filled him. Blending with the shadows and silencing the noisy hinges he slipped unseen into the class room. A few scented candles were strewn about the desk tops and on lone girl worked tirelessly beating together a mixture inside of a Tupperware container.

Sliding out of the shadows Snape chose to announce his presence and put a stop to this girls shenanigans once and for all. Detention would be the least of all her problems once he was done with her. "Miss Black what do you think you are doing?" with out even looking up, as though she had know he was there all along, she replied, "making guilt cookies."

Intrigued by this Snape chose to move closer to observe. "Cookies that make people feel guilty? Why ever would you need something like that? Trying to get Blaise to feel guilty about breaking up with you are we?" Snape just loved to poke buttons and this particular one he was sure he'd get a satisfactory reaction out of her.

Her reaction was not what he had expected. No tears, no spiteful hissing, she didn't even deny them breaking up. Instead she let out a long sigh and paused in her mixing too look at him with hollow eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Professor, but I'm baking because I feel guilty, these are perfectly ordinary, muggle cookies." And to prove her point she grabbed a spoon from be side her and shoved some in her mouth.

Licking his lips, Snape eyed the cookies dough. It looked awfully good. Seeing where his gaze now laid Cherie held out another spoon for his use. Soft, chewy cookie dough, something Snape dearly loved, also something he could never refuse. Grabbing the spoon he began to eat with gusto. Cherie let out a muffed giggle at his enthusiasm.

Quietly they both sat here and shared cookie dough for a few minutes before Snape turned to his student, "Miss Black, I hope you will not tell anyone about this." Bonding ever so little with a student would absolutely ruin what was left of his reputation. And quite possibly get him fired. Cherie looked up at him, swallowed her mouthfull of cookie dough and said, "about what? However if you wish me to continue to provide you with either cookies or cookie dough, I think I should ask your permission to use your class room after hours, and if you would be willing may I wok alone from now on in potions, I'm obviously way ahead of everyone else and I would rather not continue to be Blaise' partner. If you don't mind that is?"

Snape paused, a continued supply of this child's cookies? It sounded too good to be true, the price she was asking was to low. "What is the catch?" "Nothing, that's all I want, believe me, if you help me avoid Blaise and give me a place to cook, I'm happy." Satisfied with the bargain, as long as she wasn't asking for any really special favor, he extended his hand and they shook on the deal.


End file.
